The Rising
by Black Spirit Wolf
Summary: Rheagar and Lyanna had a secret marriage. She had three secret children, making Ned promise to take the boy and claiming it as his own. He name him Jon Snow. Though no one knew Jon had two sisters making him a triplet. The girls were raised away from the Iron throne and kept a secret but the secret was going to be revealed. But by who?
1. Prologue

**The Rising**

 **Two years before Harrenhal's Tourney:**

Rheagar was in a town very close River run visiting under disguise to hide his own identity of course with Barristan Selmy who was always with him when he visited towns like this. He of course was playing to get money this time to not spend on himself and Barristan but to help the orphans, that's when he saw her. Lyanna of the House Stark. She was so beautiful, he couldn't help but take his eyes off of her. Though he was to marry Elia of Dorn in a fortnight he couldn't help but want Lyanna, though she was supposedly to be wed to Robert Baratheon. He knew that if he even touched her there would be a war though he wanted to hold her to have her to marry her instead.

He followed her with his eyes and watched where she entered into the inn where her older brother Brandon and her father entered. He wondered why they were so far away from Winterfell but it wouldn't surprise him if one of the Lord of Winterfell's Sons were to get married to one of the girls of river run. He wanted to go to her then but he knew that it would have been impossible at this second and he wanted to collect more of the coin for the Orphans.

An hour later after collecting as much as he could that day he and Lord Barristan went into the inn as well. Rheagar got two rooms, food and drinks for him and Selmy which they would appreciate for the day and tonight. It wasn't much food that he ordered, but enough that would get them by and less suspicious.

"Why don't you talk to her my Lord wouldn't it be easier on you if you did?" Selmy asked as he took a swig of his mead glancing at his lord.

"I would Barristan but you know how love is, I am afraid I would intimidate her." Rheagar said as he twirled his food on his plate not really much for eating.

"You? Intimidate Lyanna? That girl is far from being intimidated by you, my lord. I swear the girl is never intimidated by anything especially you my lord." Selmy said looking at Rheagar closely though he knew that the king would be displeased at this very thought of the Prince being infatuated with the Stark girl though she was higher up in ranks but she would never inherit Winterfell though she might be a better fitting for the prince then of Elia of Dorn.

"You know what, Selmy, you are right. The girl is headstrong and doesn't back down but still I am worried about what she would think of me none the less. However I will go to her tonight, maybe I will have a chance to…to talk to her." Rheagar said as he saw Lyanna walk down the stairs with her two brothers to eat. He wanted to approach her but how when she is surrounded by people continuously, especially her two Brothers, though.

"Try to get her alone. The brothers won't be an issue though just don't forget to not lose your head on this my lord." Selmy said as he took another swig of his mead.

"When do I ever truly lose my head in anything Selmy? I am only joking. But yes I can't lose my head though I know that my father will not want this to happen he wants me to be with Princess Elia who is beautiful in her own way but do I really want her as my bride? To be honest no but because it is my father's wish I must be perfect for him and do what he bids since he is the king and I, of course am my father's heir." Rheagar who only sighed and wished that he didn't have to do what his father wanted but rather he was made to as the Prince. Maybe he could talk his father into letting him go with Lyanna though he really doubted that very much.

It had been a couple hours since the talk with Selmy and he had tracked down Lyanna's room that she slept in alone though there was a guard outside her room when he looked down the hall. He knew what he had to do and he had it do it now. He covered his hair with a cloak and went outside and took a handful of pebbles from outside when he got out there and went to the room window that she was in and noticed a candle burning which was good news to him since that meant she was awake and available. He tossed the first pebble at the window which did hit the glass pan then he tossed another. It took him a few tries before she finally opened the window and glanced down to see what was making the sound on her window.

"Why are you tossing pebbles at my window? What is so important for you to get my attention this way?" she asked, maybe a little harshly but her eyes were kind, her features beautiful and almost gentle in the light of the full moon.

"I wanted to get a private word with you, my lady. I would like to take a walk with you as well and I didn't want your guard to know and be suspicious." He called up in almost a whisper but loud enough for her to hear him.

"Why? Who are you to ask for a private word with me, commoner?" asked Lyanna slightly amused and he could see the sparkle in her eyes which was also amusement at the idea of possibly sneaking out of the room.

"I am no mere commoner my lady, I am Prince Rheagar, heir to the throne. I have watched you from afar and would like to get to know you and to enjoy your company, if you wish it that is." Rheagar said gently.

"Rheagar? Rheagar Targaryan? What would you wish of me my Prince?" she asked curiously but with a strength of her house.

"Yes, my lady. As I have said I would like a private word and a walk with you to get to know you more if you wished to come from your window." He said smiling lowering his hood as his deep violet eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I will be right down my prince. Give me one minute." She said and disappeared from the window and after about a minute she came down wearing a grey cloak of her house and her grey eyes sparkled with enjoyment of breaking rules that her father had set for her since she was his only daughter.

"Lyanna I have watched you, I am sorry for the creepiness of that sound I didn't want you to be offended by that and I know that it may sound strange to you but I have wanted to let you know that I have been wanting your hand in marriage though both of us are to be betrothed to others. I do apologize for being so straight forward but I wanted you to know that." He said very honestly as they walked in one of the allies.

"I think it is a sweet thing in many ways, though many girls would think it kind of creepy, I do not. Yes, I am for Robert Baratheon and from what I have heard you were to marry Elia of Dorn, who, I might add, is very pretty. I was wondering why you would be fascinated by me." Lyanna said pulling her cloak closer to her.

"It's because you have a mindset of your own you are not afraid to show it and you aren't afraid, that is what I love about you and what I am fascinated by and what I love about you." Rheagar said amused.

 **Harrenhal's Tourney:**

It had been two years since Rheagar started talking with Lyanna. He was glad to have started a relationship with her and he knew that she knew that he wanted to still be with her even though he was married to Elia Martell of Dorn. He would write her every week with news and tell her that he still loved her and that he hoped that he would be able to come and visit her, though she knew that he had to bring Elia for show along with his children too. As he was getting ready for the last round of the Tourney he re-read the letter he received from Elia the week before, which he did send her a letter in return. He had kept the letter for it kept his faith in their relationship, which was growing steadily and though they hadn't seen her in six months, he missed her though they did correspond a lot but he didn't need his father to be to suspicious.

"My lord it is time. The last bit of the tourney." Came one of his guards came in as Rheagar's squire finished strapping his armor on.

"I am ready." Rheagar said as he went to the fire and did burn the letter from Lyanna to keep their relationship quiet.

As he went out there he got on his horse and readjusted everything. As he finished adjusting he looked around and noticed Lyanna sitting with her Father and brothers near his wife though he knew that what he was going to do is scandal which he knew would throw people off. He couldn't help but smile underneath his helm as he and his opponent took off at each other and it seemed like he was invincible now and that made him feel great though he knew that he wasn't invincible at all though he would not personally admit that out loud to anyone, not even his wife Elia. He knew he had to win and he knew that if he did he would not only crown Lyanna with the blue winter roses but he would pass his wife as he did so making it that much worse then what it truly was.

When he faced his last opponent he was sweating and it felt good though he felt nasty at the same time. Of course that was not the problem, the problem was just getting through the last opponent and just getting this over with he couldn't wait for it to be done and that was what mattered to him at the moment. As he looked back at his wife and then Lyanna he smiled again and then went for the final charge which unhorsed his opponent off his snow white stead making him the winner of the Tourney of Harrenhal. He grabbed the crown of the blue winter roses and brought them on his horse passing his wife to Lyanna making the crowd gasp and gawk at him for not crowning his wife but a maiden who was supposed to marry Robert Baratheon. He gave Lyanna the crown which she gave him a small smile with her eyes gently though no one would have thought to really look at her eyes as he took her hand kissed and rode off to sit by his wife's side. He knew that he had hurt her even though she would not show it and he knew that she was very loyal to him no matter how much his relationship with Lyanna meant to him. He could not deny that he had deep abiding feelings for the girl and he wanted that to flourish, he just wished that his father, the mad king, would not have done this to him but he had no choice. He had a secret with Lyanna and that plan was going to turn out.

 **Many Hours Later:**

Rheagar, with Arthur Dayne and Oswell Whent, went to Lyanna's tent knowing that right now the other men would be drinking at the fires and that she would be in her tent alone. He knew she was waiting for him though and that they had arranged this and that during the time they would run off to Dorne to the red Mountins where he would keep her safe, keep her from those that didn't know that they had secretly wed a month and a half before while on one of his many runs to do some singing and during that time they sanctified everything. The recent letter she had sent stated that she had told him that her moon's blood hadn't flowed for over a month which indicated that she was pregnant with child. This excited him to no end.

"Lyanna, I am hear my love." He whispered and that was when she was in his arms smiling and with her bag ready and he took her hand and they ran to his horse he put her on and got on himself and they rode off to Dorne.

 **About a year later:**

Rheagar had sent a letter stating that the wet nurse and the septa had to take the two baby girls with them and leave the boy if they had lost the war. They had gotten the news and they fled to a ship taking the two girls with them. One looked like the boy with dark curly hair, though it was streaked with the silvery hair of Targaryen but her eyes were different her eyes were dark Indigo like her father's, the other girl had the Targaryen hair but her left eye was indigo and the other was stark grey blue like their mothers. They left the boy like they were told. The one with the dark curly hair with the streaks of Targaryen hair was named Nyx, the other with the full Targaryen hair was named Eclipse.

Later when Ned arrived he was told, by his sister and swore a promise by her which he did to protect the boy claiming it as his own. He name him Jon Snow.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I was down in the Ragman's harbor watching the people there, my curly black hair with the silvery blond streaks in it blowing in my face again though I usually had kept it short and cropped like a boys but the septa thought that because I was a girl that I should grow it. I was fourteen years old like my sister though we didn't look a lot alike, Eclipse looked similar to me but her eyes were different one was Indigo and the other grey and her hair was silver like the same as the streaks I had though the septa always said that Eclipse was perfect. Well obviously Eclipse never broke any of the septa's rules like I did, I couldn't sit still I had to break out at night and listen to the singers in the Ragman's Harbor and watched the shipments come in of the whores for the brothels. The Septa didn't like me being in the Harbor but I couldn't help it, how else would I find out things about the world and news of other cities by just sitting in the Sea lord's Palace who had taken them in when they had escaped Westeros.

As I was sitting there in a plain purple tunic and brown breaches and plain leather boots, I hated wearing the usual highborn clothing that the septa usually wanted my sister and I to wear though Eclipse wore them all the time I never liked them I only did it when I had to. I never understood why Eclipse liked to wear the silk gowns and sandals and beautiful dresses and she could never understand why I always preferred looking like a boy and not the 'Proper' lady I was. I would always gawfed at her because it was almost Ironic that she was more 'princess' then I was. I let my memories wander of the time spent in several places.

 **Memories at Pentos:**

They were in the city they were staying in one of the rooms of Magister Illyrio's palace when she and Eclipse were ten years old. She remembered playing with her sister in the streets. It was something they loved to do but she and Eclipse were always yelled at for fear of their safety. As they were always sneaking out, her most of all, she didn't care that she was breaking the rules or risking the safety of her and her sister.

"Illyrio these two…they need protecting. I brought them to this city to protect them from the Usurper King who would pay dearly for their blood shed. Just like the two you are hosting now, their family is the same though these two are the rightful heirs to the Iron thrown like their father before them. Rheagar sent me with these two to make sure their safety and to return them when they are old enough and for the right time and until then I can't risk bringing them back to Westeros." Said Septa Arra.

"They are Rheagar's children then? The one's with Lyanna? So then it is true then? But what of young Viserys and Daenerys they have every right to the Iron throne as these two do." Said Illyrio who was pacing back and forth I was sitting at the door listening alone as Eclipse was asleep like the good girl that she always was.

"Yes they both are, though there are three of them, I was just sent with these two to protect them from all being together would be a conflict and Rheagar felt that the three of them needed to be separated for their safety from each other and the safety of being discovered. He felt that the boy, who looked similar to the uncle would be best as the 'father'. Though Eclipse and Nyx who are different their safety is what matters. However Viserys and Daenerys are Rheagar's siblings and because the boy, Nyx and Eclipse are his only living heirs they have more right then Viserys and Daenerys." Said Septa Arra.

"The boy? So there are three of them to rule. It wouldn't surprise me that they are the ones that the prophecy talked of, not one but three children. If that is so we can't mention this to either of the younger children Viserys or Daenerys it would crush them, knowing Viserys he would be most angered." Said Illyrio as his pacing stopped.

"Viserys is only a child, I know the twins I have with me that are Rheagar's children are just children too but they have more right than Viserys to the thrown they are two years older than Daenerys is. However, Viserys and Daenerys are not to know about the Twin's right to the thrown or their heritage either. No one is to really know of this." Said Septa Arra.

"It will be kept quiet. I am guessing the small council in King's Landing does not know of the birth of the three by Lyanna and fathered by Rheagar then?" He asked and I heard a groan of a chair as the man sat down.

"No, no one is aware of this. Not that I wouldn't put it past Ned Stark to know that the boy of Lyanna's is of course Rheagar's son but he knows nothing of the girls, I took them before he arrived to lay siege to the tower that she was in. It was my duty to do so for it was Rheagar's wish to hide them away. I am writing to the Citadel in Oldtown to ask for a maester I can only teach the girls so much." Said Septa Arra.

"Doesn't surprise me that Ned would know of his sister's son with Rheagar but not of the daughters, that surprises me but…then again Ned could pull off that this son of Lyanna's he could claim as his own but the girls would be harder to hide then the boy. I would too but be careful how you word it, you don't want them to find out to much." Said Illyrio.

I had, had enough listening for one night as I had slipped out of the shadows and back up the stairs and I heard a girls whimpering. I wondered why and I heard whispers and the whispers sounded pissed off. I crept closer hiding, my eyes gleaming in the dark. The door was slightly cracked open and what I heard only pissed me off even more then what it should have since I never heard the voice before now but what got me was the anger.

"I told you to never wake the dragon, Daenerys. How many times have I told you that and yet you still do. If you had been born earlier the War wouldn't have happened, our brother would still be alive and he wouldn't have run off with some slut who somehow got him killed and he wouldn't have needed that Dornish woman who was loyal to him." The voice said and anger flashed in my eyes.

"I…I am sorry I didn't mean to wake the dragon but if you were born a girl it wouldn't have mattered and he wouldn't have died." Came a small female voice and that's when I heard a slap across skin making me push through the door to where the voices came from.

"How dare you hit her! A man, even a boy, should never touch a woman like that or a girl for that matter!" I said outraged by what was done and I saw a red mark across the face of the girl who had the same hair as my sister Eclipse, the boy, about three years older than me had the same hair with lilac eyes, the girl's eyes were Violet.

"Who the hell are you to just burst in here and judge how I discipline my sister? Get out!" Viserys said as he approached me and I lifted my chin my eyes burned in an indigo flames.

"It doesn't matter who I am you have no right to strike a woman or even your sister. If I hear anything about it again I will make you pay dearly!" I said bitterly, that was when his hand lifted and without thinking and raising my right hand, somehow and amazingly without the least bit of control or thought a burst of flames came, from somewhere, and struck him in the chest. I could see that it was harming him and I panicked.

"Please! Make it stop! Please, make it stop!" begged Daenerys as she approached her brother sobbing. I tried to think how to make it stop and I tried raising my hand and slowly, while concentrating on the flames to go away, I felt the beads of sweat appear on my forehead appear, the flames died down and I slumped against the wall tired as all out and gasping for breath just as I heard Septa Arra and Illyrio come into the room.

"What is going on in here? All of you are supposed to be asleep, not up at this time!" said Septa Arra who seemed angry though more worried.

"I went for a walk to clear my head of a bad dream and I overheard this boy shout at the girl then hit her and I came in threatened him if I ever found out he hit her again that he would pay dearly and well he tried to strike me and somehow I managed to summon fire and struck him. I don't know how I did it since there was no fire in the room." I said at once explaining since the girl was sobbing so badly that she was of no use but the slap mark was still on her face.

 **Memory of Pentos Fades**

"Back again? Don't you get bored always coming to the harbor in the morning and watching the people this early?" asked a voice behind her making me turn seeing a young girl, younger then myself though possibly eleven or twelve years old judging by her size. This wasn't the first time that I had seen her either for I had seen the girl several times here in the Ragman's Harbor always with a barrel of fish.

"Of course. I have nothing better to do with my time in the morning besides sitting here listening to rumors, news and many other things that the merchants could bring from around the world. I would rather keep up to date and learn what I can. What about you fish girl?" I asked curious as to why she spoke the common tongue, though I could speak it fluently enough, I also knew High valyrian as well as Braavosi which of course is where we lived for the past five years of our life.

The Septa had taught them being as she grew up here as a child and thought it necessary for us to learn it. We had traveled around a lot not being in one place for too long though we were here longer than most other places. I missed Pentos the most but I knew we wouldn't go back there for a while since we were just there but I knew that the septa was planning on eventually bringing them to old town to the maesters but she didn't want to risk our lives, I just didn't know why exactly.

 **Memory of Asshai: (4 months after Pentos)**

Eclipse and I were sitting in front of Septa Arra. We had done it, well I did since she was with me she was blamed for what had happened. I had snuck out at night again to be away and to test my new, not new anymore but still kind of new, ability with my fire power though I had tried to practice as much as possible but then again I could do little but I was slowly able to control it. Plus it didn't help that I was totally fascinated with the shadow lands and the arcane lore there. I wanted to be able to learn how to use the shadows and learn the arcane but Septa Arra wanted us to avoid it but I was fascinated. I had to sneak out at night to go to the streets to find out about the shadow magic and the arcane and I wanted to know about what they knew of the dragons. I had overheard that here in Asshai they had knowledge of the dragons and sold dragon glass.

"Why were you out there in the middle of the night again, Nyx? Especially leading your sister into the shadows of the street here. You know that it is extremely dangerous. Asshai isn't the place to go wandering around in the day light especially at night. You had put your sister in danger at that." Said Septa Arra angry, her arms crossed in front of her and I could feel her foot tap under the table.

"You know very well why I went out at night. I had no choice since you won't even let us go out without you by our side and we can't get any information about the dragons or the magic that they offer here. You forbid us from even looking at the information. It is not my fault that Eclipse followed me, it was her fault that she did so, if she didn't she wouldn't have been put to risk." I had said angrily getting out of my chair pacing back and forth.

"I have every good reason for you to be protected. You and Eclipse were sworn to be protected and kept safe by me and your parents and if you aren't I would be to blame if either of them were still alive. Your blood is too precious, too dire to lose. I also have a good reason for you not to go out there looking at that information it is all nonsense and dragons have died long ago, you know your history of which I taught you. Nyx I understand your frustration but under the circumstances I can't have you out in the city alone. I forbid you and your sister to go out alone again." Septa Arra said and that was the last straw for me I lost my temper and because of that I accidentally, never recalling ever using ice or water in that fact, released ice from my left hand and ice formed on the walls and desk shooting spikes out though none had harmed anyone.

"Septa Arra, then please explain why my sister is capable to use both that and fire? It seems like something is going on that you are not explaining to us that should be explained. Especially our parentage." Eclipse said, though judging by her tone I hear a demand rather than a calm collected person she generally was.

I concentrated as I tried to summon fire to gently melt away the ice safely rather than harming my sister and Septa Arra who I heard sigh and I knew that the time was going to have to come when she really had to explain to us. I already knew the general information though I wanted to know more about it but didn't dare even say that I knew who our parents were since Septa Arra would know that I was out and had listened to her conversation with Illyrio the night I had set Viserys on fire. That would put me in trouble with that as well. A small little tongue of flame appeared in my hand and I spent some time melting the ice though it took longer than I wanted but I had managed to melt it as Septa Arra managed to come up with a reply.

"It is time for you both to know this, I have kept this away from you both for far too long and it is time you both knew the truth. You belong to two different families, two very old families. One from Valyria who's blood runs like fire in their veins known as Targaryen and one from the North of Westeros lords of snow and Ice known by their last name Stark. Your father was Rheagar Targaryen and your mother Lyanna Stark. You both were put under my protection and to be sent over here in Essos where you would be safe from Robert and his war against the Targaryen house." Septa Arra started I watched and waited with my arms crossed in front of me as I heard the story of our houses. I remembered what she had told us about the war and that it was started because Rheagar had stolen Lyanna and that he had loved her and they had married, even though he was already married to someone else, her name was Elia Martell from Dorn.

"Wait…wasn't Rheagar already married to Elia Martell? How could he marry Lyanna if he was already married to someone else?" Eclipse asked and I just glanced at her knowing that someone could marry two women though never mention it to the other or if the second woman already knew of the first marriage and didn't care.

"He was though suspicion was the fact that he did in fact love Lyanna and though Rheagar married Elia that didn't matter to him he wanted Lyanna. He only married Elia because his father, our grandfather, the mad king, wanted it." I had said remembering the history of it.

"That is correct though as your sister so bluntly put it, Eclipse, He didn't want Elia but did it in the face of men so that his father wouldn't destroy him. He had plans to change everything and because your father had passed he wasn't able to change things. However back to the story your father told me to bring you both here and that the boy your mother had with you two, so you are triplets, to stay with Lyanna instead because the boy looked more like the Stark family then either of you did. He wanted you both safe and he knew Ned, your uncle, would soon try to rescue his sister for Robert would bring the boy home with him to raise without suspicion despite that he had to claim your brother as his bastard born son." Septa Arra said and Eclipse was in total shock at the news that I felt the heat before it turned to flame and I didn't flinch though Septa Arra did.

"Why couldn't you have told us this sooner? How could you keep the truth from us? After all this time you let us believe that we were not from noble houses or part of the house that didn't want us?" Eclipse sprung up and demanded.

"Eclipse you're over reacting she had every reason to do so and I don't blame her. This was to protect us from those that would kill us because of our birthright to the Iron thrown. You have to forgive Septa Arra for this." I said trying to calm my sister down though she then turned on me flames in her hands as she tried to toss flames at me though somehow I managed to block her movement and somehow placed a wall of ice up.

"How can you just agree and stand by her side and just let this happen Nyx?! How? This is outrageous!" Eclipse said the fire dying after the ice touched her and she flung herself out of the room and left the building we were staying in.

"I will go get her Septa. You were following orders from your prince, our father, you did what you had to do out of respect for our father's memory too." I said as I saw that the Septa hanging her head and saw that she was actually in tears when I left the room to go and find my sister who would somehow be deep in the rat ways of the city where the deepest and darkest secrets would be found and I didn't blame her, I would and did want to be alone once I found out about our parentage too.

It took me sometime but I did find Eclipse in one of the allies, though not many people travel without covering their face and hardly if any children were out in the streets making it very lonely to find anyone to play with, I did find her safe. I sighed thanking everyone I knew that she was ok and that nothing terrible happened to her. I went to her though she didn't seem to even notice I was there until I touched her shoulder gently and I felt her almost scream.

"Nyx I hate it when you do that. You have been learning the way of the shadows from one of those witches when you're away from Septa Arra haven't you? You are way to quiet and way to stealthy and you somehow blend into the shadow." Eclipse said as she sniffed.

"I am truly sorry I snuck up on you, I had no intention of doing so. To answer that question yes I have been working with someone with the shadow art of this city, it may come in useful one day and who knows, it may save our lives. I was going to meet her, I knew you were following me and she wanted me to bring you to her so that she could teach you too. You need to forgive Septa Arra, she means well, Eclipse." I said as I crossed my legs and watched the clouds move past the dark of the new moon.

"Maybe your right, I should just forgive her she does mean well and it is hard on her and you don't seem to help with that by always running off and doing your own thing and always getting into trouble." Eclipse said smirking and I couldn't help but smile either.

"It's my duty to be the trouble and you be the good." I said just I saw someone approaching, alright not seeing but more of hearing them approach.

"Ah good you both were able to get out of the grips of the Septa, I was hoping to get a word with you. We have to finish and begin your training. Nyx I know you're almost done with what I can show you but it's your twin of Shadows I have to begin with." Came a familiar voice. That was when our training became difficult.

 **Five months later:**

"Shadow twins, you both have done well. I have to leave you now, I can't show you anything else, though you could always learn more but then again you only wanted training in shadows and some of our magic here. Though I have a secret and it is a secret that you both have a right to. Down beneath the city, in sewers is a gift though shadow binding is the only way to open the chest, both of you are good with shadow binding, though now you can use it to protect yourself you are able to open it on your own. In it is a gift from me that you will treasure for the rest of your lives." Said the woman, though they never knew her name or ever saw her face.

It was true that they worked hard to learn the magic that the woman had taught them and they both had skill in though they weren't as powerful as the woman they knew how to use it to their benefit and destroy if they had to. I would only use it if need be and well she knew that they would go back to their home country and eventually have to protect themselves from the king, Robert, if he ever discovered the truth.

"We will find it. We will get it and whatever you have left us." I said bowing slightly and understanding that this could be a trap and I saw on Eclipse's face she thought the same though she was unable to really hide her expression from anyone. The woman bowed her head and smiled again before shadow covered her and she left from our sight.

"This could be a trap Nyx, you know that don't you? How are we supposed to find something that is only found in shadow and down in the sewers?" Eclipse asked turning to me.

"I know that but it is something that is so tempting that we have to figure something out here soon and I have a fascination with this kind of thing and I know you do too. Through our training of course." I said and started heading to the sewer entrance and lowered myself to go in as Eclipse followed me into the sewer which I saw that she was not thrilled about that.

When we landed in the icky green water I summoned fire to light a small ball of flame, which I was getting better at controlling it came and lit our way to see where we were going through the shadows were messing with our eyes and it was of course pissing Eclipse off. For more than an hour of searching through the sewers Eclipse was ready to give up and turn back when I saw a chest of black ebony and Iron and shadow was hiding it from the naked untrained eye. I tapped her shoulder and pointed at it and we both went to it.

"Well…hell how are we to open it?" Eclipse asked tiredly as I examined it and then out of nowhere had a key in my hand and was able to open it but inside there wasn't any gold, no expensive jewelry or anything like that. However there in the chest was two beautiful stones with what looked like they had scales. One was black with gold and the other was black with silver of course Eclipse grabbed the black and gold one and I grabbed the black and silver. In the chest was a not and I opened it and read.

"Dragon eggs that were turned to stone over time? How the hell did she manage to get her hands on these let alone why give us them? They are a rarity and not something you just give to children." I said in a dead whisper as I told Eclipse who looked lovingly at the petrified dragon egg she held in her hands.

"The cost a fortune don't they? How did she come to even know of our lineage anyway?" asked Eclipse.

"I think she guessed Eclipse I think she just guessed what we are and gave them to us because she was trying to be nice." I said.

 **Memory of Asshai Fades:**

"Trying to sell a few of these. Got to make money somehow, got to make money to live. I am not Fish girl, I am no one in particular, though you could call me Cat if you like everyone does." She said though it seemed suspicious to me but I wasn't going to push it for luck's sake though Eclipse would always tell me that there was no such thing as luck.

"Well life is life I guess. I totally can relate to wanting and needing money for life, though I would be out there fighting but I am not allowed because I am a girl." I said catching myself rambling slightly and because I said too much I shut up. Honestly I hated that I couldn't go out and help the war that was in Westeros, from what I have heard there were apparently five kings but from what I have heard recently a few of them died. Two of them died at a wedding no less.

"You could always run away and join the house of Black and white if you chose to do so but that place probably wouldn't take you. You would need acceptance first and since I doubt you have one you wouldn't be allowed in." she said though I saw a spark of interest in her eyes and I knew I had her interest.

"I would but as you said and from what I have heard that the faceless men wouldn't accept me and the septa wouldn't even let me go she says that it is a cursed place, a place where no one should go and it is to demeaning and you lose all of who you were once and you forget who you were. Though the thought crossed my mind. I got to go before Septa wakes up or I will get punished for being out again." I said thinking but as I saw where the sun was located in the sky making me jump off of the railing I was sitting on and took off to the Palace leaving Cat where she was.

I was so close to the palace and because I was not paying attention I bumped into someone making me tumble back and I ended up landing on my butt and I looked up at a man dressed in black. He was large and porky though he had kind, worried eyes and from what I saw he seemed frightened a little. Well anyone here I didn't blame him, this place could be scary and from what I was told, those dressed in black like that were from the Wall. They were named the Night's watch and I was always curious about them and wondered why there was a large wall in Westeros built of Ice but I never asked but there had to be a reason why there was. However now I wondered why there was one here in Braavos making me even more curious to why they were sending men here when they were so in dire need of men, from what I have overheard at the Harbor.

"I…I am sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down. Are you alright? Oh…oh this is a strange…" I heard him gasp when he looked at me properly and I looked at him wondering why he was stuttering and why he gasped when he looked at me.

"I am alright. A little fall won't bother me. Couldn't even feel it. It's totally ok, honest. What's wrong?" I asked when I got up and brushed my clothes off of the dust.

"You speak the common tongue? Oh, just worried about maesters Aemon and how he isn't getting any better and he isn't always there and sometimes he is. He keeps talking on and on about dragons and he is real sick. Oh, you just remind me of someone I know at the wall that's all, you look very much like him though your eyes are different and you have silvery white hair in the dark curls of yours he doesn't have." He said and I looked at him wondering how much he realized he was rambling on and on to a complete stranger.

"I learned it though I was born there but my parents died so it's just my sister and I left. We were sent here when we were babies and raised by our wet nurse and a Septa who taught us. Who is Maester Aemon? Dragons? And what is this other person you speak of?" I asked now I knew I wanted to know more.

"I am sorry to hear that. Do you even know who your parents were? Well at least you have your sister. Maester Aemon is a Maester of the Wall back in Westeros he was to go to Old town to protect him but judging by how sick he is, he may not make it. We have heard rumors of dragons by he wants it verified. Why do you ask about the other person?" he asked though I could sense unease in him which made him realize he talked too much for his own good.

"Oh I hope he gets better so you guys could go to Old town but isn't Old town in Westeros? Why does he need protecting? Well from what I heard from the harbor that several people have seen or have heard rumors of dragons but that is all I know of the dragons. I ask because I remind you of him." I said and remembered what I overheard a long time ago that Septa Arra had told Illyrio about a third child, a boy that someone named Ned had taken and I wondered who that was, though I didn't know very much about the other child but I was remotely curious as to why we never heard of him. I planned on asking Septa Arra about it and that was when I saw the guard from the palace approaching and I cringed as I saw Septa with him.

"Nyx get over here. I have told you time and time again you can't run off like this. From now on I am going to have to keep more guards watching you. How am I going to keep you safe if you keep running off?" asked septa Arra as she grabbed my arm and pulling me with her back to the Palace.

"It's nice to meet you!" I called to the man I had ran into though I didn't know if he heard me though I felt his eyes on me the whole time we approached the Palace and I knew that this time I was going to be punished severely for what I had done to get out of the Palace. Dang curiosity of mine to find out news about other towns and cities.

The pain that Septa had me go through was painful of course. She always used her willow stick to beat any trouble that we caused though of course I had more than Eclipse. After Asshai she never left her room and I didn't blame her she always loved gazing at her dragon egg that would never hatch and would never become a dragon like the rumors said happened with Daenerys who had somehow did that with her dragon eggs which was totally strange to me. I mean I loved my egg that we had received in Asshai but I never thought that they would do something like that, I mean I would want everything to do with that but how?

"How dare you just run off again and again you are never to leave on your own after what happened in Asshai. I could have lost you after every promise I made to your father I can't lose you. You are in my care and of course I don't want to have to try and track you down again." Septa Arra said as she hit me again on my bare back which had scars from the last beating I had though I knew better then to even play into it and just accept the beating, like all the times before. I knew she cared and that this was her only way that she showed it.

The whips kept coming and I could feel my sister's gaze on me as she so wanted to help but she knew that I deserved it and that I shouldn't have gone out on my own again and she would have to put some healing herbs on my back again to ease the agony that this would give me. I never looked up to where she was but I knew she was there and I sighed hating putting her in a position that she played well at and I regretted putting her in that one. I kept my mind on my egg that I knew would be in the hot coals that I had put it in this morning when I left though I knew I had to turn the egg just so that it wouldn't get to hot on one side of the poor thing. I loved how the silver glowed and shined with the black and it was a marvel to behold just like it's opposite the black and gold of Eclipse's dragon egg. We both hoped but then again we were part of the dragon family.

I felt the last blow of Septa Arra's willow and I felt them unbind me of where I was and the captain bring me to my room where he gently sat me in a chair. I didn't look up but I was sore and he knew that there wasn't anything he could do to make it any better for me for it was my choice, my pain and my mistake but he did linger and brush my hair back and got some cooled water so I could drink, it was the only thing he knew would help me right now and it was something nice. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Thank you captain, that was nice of you, though you didn't have to do that." I said as I glanced up at the man before me who had a kind expression on his face and I winced and concern flashed across his face.

"Does it hurt that bad, my lady?" he asked as he grabbed another linen to help wash my face which the cloth was cool and refreshing.

"It's not that bad, it isn't as bad as the last time though which is a good thing but it is something I haven't felt in a while but it is something I have had to deal with because I had no choice but to face because of my curiosity to the world in Westros." I said and smiled at him to show that I was really ok for now at least which was an improvement compared to the last time I had to face Septa Arra's wrath of leaving the place we stayed in. I saw him nod then heard him leave just then I got up and my body was stiff and sore but I went to my egg and turned it, the egg was burning hot but it didn't hurt me.

 **A few hours later:**

"You know if you hadn't ran off the beating wouldn't be as bad as it was. Why can't you just listen and follow orders rather than disobeying them? Your smart, beautiful and witty and a talented liar but yet you still run off." I hear Eclipse from the other room reading a book I suspect as I was in a tub of hot water soaking, the bruises of the bamboo stick from the beating still hurt.

"Well why not? It was worth it and if you were with me you would have been able to lie better and by the way you are a horrible liar. You suck at it miss I am so dang perfect. If you would know more about the world around you and up to date one what is going on and you wouldn't have to rely on me to give you information on the world out there." I said snapping a little. My mind was on the Dragon idea. I was curious at why the black brother from the Night's watch was so curious at seeing me too. That was when I made my choice to go out that night to speak with this man of the Night's watch ask about this person he mentioned and if he was the 'son' of a person named Ned though first I needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was midnight when I woke from a dead sleep sweeting from head to toe. I looked over to where Eclipse lay sleeping peacefully and wondered how she could possibly sleep so soundly when I couldn't myself. How could she not feel the heat of the night, it felt like something was seriously wrong something was up and I wanted to know what. I got up maybe the Septa Arra had come in recently to make sure both of us were in bed, obviously I didn't blame her since I always snuck out to go do something, and to make sure we both were warm. I went to check and everything was fine as far as I could tell and I went to check my egg to see if it was fine, it was and I stroked the scales on the egg liking the hot touch of the egg, it was something of a wonder and though Septa Arra knew of them, that was when the beatings were worse, but she allowed us to keep them. However soon after we did get the eggs we had left Asshai which I was saddened about but both Eclipse and Septa Arra were glad to get out of Asshai. I knew that tomorrow, well later today, we would be learning how to craft magic into blacksmithing. I was excited though my sister wasn't really into it as much as I was but then again I loved magic and of course weapons though she was more of the logical one and I was more of the 'act first then ask questions' kind of person. However I did learn patience to do the questions too and figure out before judging to harshly.

As I stood there in my night gown gazing at my dragon egg, I thought of how things would have been different if our father and mother hadn't have died and how we would have been loved by both and how we wouldn't have been separated from our brother. Which reminded me that I had to get dressed and go see the man in the black from the wall which interested me and I wanted to know more about Westeros too, if he could tell me. I slowly turned my eyes from the dragon egg and turned it over in the coals I went to my trunk and pulled on basic brown breeches and a black wool shirt and I pulled on my sword belt of basic steel and a steel dagger though both were basic and no special design though I was working on a design for my new sword and dagger. I knew I had to be back sooner than later and before septa woke or the first light.

I gently and quietly opened our bedroom door and slipped out into the night and quietly like a mouse I ran for the door and hid when I saw a guard and was able to slip out into the night to find the man of the night's watch. I would have loved to have gone to old town but that was never possible since we were hunted and watched closely. Though I wondered a lot about how we could have been watched and by whom too but right now I didn't care I didn't want to think about that but who knew who could be telling someone my every move.

It was beautiful out, the sky was clear, the stars and the moon were out and shining brightly and all I could do was breath in the cool salty air that gently played around me. I enjoyed the weather and the outdoors more than my sister Eclipse who preferred learning and studying over the usual shenanigans I usually went for. Septa Arra always said I was a hard one to tame and that it was my blood that was making it difficult to tame one such as myself though I knew that she meant well and that she wanted us to learn but I couldn't just stay in one spot for too long. I took in another deep breath knowing that I could easily slip in and out and not be noticed but I didn't car all I did care about was getting my answers where there was answers to be given. I kind of knew what the brother of the night's watch meant when he gasped at me though I wanted more details on this person he mentioned. Could it be that this person he mentioned was in fact our brother? If he was I wanted to know more about him, his history of growing up, his personality, I wanted to know everything about him. Was it out of curiosity or loneliness or just plain selfishness of wanting to know? Yes to two out of three the third maybe. That's when I came to the inn, the one that may be where he was and I was hoping beyond hope that he would be there.

As I went in I was curious about the people in it though I kept my head down so that I didn't raise suspicion though I knew I probably did the instant I walked in but no matter I only knew I had to get to him, knew I didn't have long before he would be able to leave and I would never get the answers. I approached the inn keeper and asked about the man in black and did state that there were three of them, one being old and feeble, one being thin and always away and the other was big and fat, the big and fat one was the one I had run into and I had to ask what room they were in which he gave me. I went up to the room and knocked which I heard rustling and movement then I saw the door open just a crack and I saw a woman's face.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked as I just stared at her for a bit before giving my answer to her.

"I am Nyx, I ran into one of the nights watch yesterday and I was told he was sleeping in this room with three others of the nights watch. I was hoping to speak with one of them." I said in a rush but I was nervous wondering why there was a woman with the nights watch.

"Gilly who is at the door?" asked a familiar voice, the voice of the person I had run into and I couldn't help but smile at the moment.

"Some girl named Nyx. She said that she ran into you and that she would like to talk to you for a bit." Said the girl named Gilly who couldn't have been much older than I was and I saw her step back to let the person see for themselves.

"Oh…it's you from the square who seemed in such a rush to get somewhere and accidently ran into me but seemed so worried about something with a guard and a Septa. Come in." he said and opened the door for me to get into the room which I did graciously.

"Thank you for letting me come in. I won't be here long I just have a few questions for you beforehand and I was worried that you would have already left to go to Olds town in Westeros." I said looking around the room and I spotted the old man who looked like he was super ill and frail and on the verge of croaking.

"We were supposed to leave before now but because of Maester Aemon who is still very ill and I have tried everything to heal him and nothing seems to be helping any. My name is Samwell, I am guessing from what Gilly told me, that your name is Nyx?" asked the man named Samwell.

"It is nice to meet you Samwell and yes my name is Nyx. It's sad when they are leaving this world Samwell, there is nothing for you to do for him besides keeping him happy and giving him plenty of water and food to ease his passing." I said worriedly though I didn't know how long the Maester had but I knew from the looks of it that he wouldn't be making it much longer.

"I hope your right. Now, you said that you had some questions for me? What kind of questions do you have that I could possibly answer for you?" he said and I knew this was going to be difficult to explain as I watched the Maester's chest going up and down and then I turned to look at Sam.

"First off I would like to ask about the person you mentioned, though you never gave me a name, I was wondering what his name was and why you gasped? Apart from the similarities of course that apparently this person and I have." I said leaning up against a wall.

"Well for starters and I did say that you both look a lot alike except for the eyes and that you have platinum blond streaks in your hair and he doesn't, though you have similar features and are close to similar height though of course he is a few inches taller then you. His name is Jon Snow, he is the bastard son of Eddard Stark of Winterfell, though sadly Eddard was killed a while ago by being beheaded by the king name Joffrey for being a traitor. Though now Jon is Lord Commander of the Night's watch and had sent me with Maester Aemon, Dareon, Gilly and her child to go to Old Town. He wants me to become Maester of Castle black." Sam started and he sighed slightly and I knew that this was hard for him to talk about to a complete stranger.

"Wow I feel sorry for him that he had to go through that and send you guys this far out and for you to become the next Maester. What is Jon like?" I asked and I knew Sam saw the flash of curiosity and hunger of knowledge of this Jon in my eyes.

"Well Jon is strong, a natural leader, good with the sword and wise as any could be though he has helped with the battle that went on and if it wasn't for him and the help of Stannis all would have been lost. He is caring and strong and though with his position he is a little stressed out with the responsibilities that were handed him for the position, though that was all my doing." He said walking over to the bed and did sit down to help make sure that Maester Aemon was ok.

"Huh, I will have to meet with him sometime or when I sneak into Westeros then I will have to make a point into going and visiting him at the Wall. I have a need to visit him to get to know him myself. It would be interesting to learn more about him from him. Now another question, and not of Jon this time. What do you know about the dragons?" I asked and I saw Maester Aemon perk up a bit and I saw life in him though I noticed that the Maester was blind.

"Well, to be honest, not very much other than somehow, a girl by the name of Daenerys, hatched three dragons though it seems a little unethical to me since dragons have been gone for a long time and it would be impossible. How on earth would she be able to hatch a dragon let alone three when they have been gone?" he asked more to himself then to me.

"That is a good question, a question I would like to know that myself, though with her being a Targaryen it wouldn't surprise me much that she would somehow have a link to the dragons and somehow they would have hatched but they would have had to been petrified with age just from what I have heard. However the problem is not in only how she managed to hatch them but how did she manage to gain three dragon eggs to begin with? They are very pricy and very valuable too." I said as I looked thoughtfully at Maester Aemon.

"How do you know that the girl is a Targaryen?" Sam asked me with total curiosity and I knew that he would have wanted to know after I had let that information slip through my horribly loose tongue.

"Well I found that out through listening to the people at the harbors I visit when I am up before my Septa. I usually go down and just listen for any information around the world and I had heard that the King, King Robert, had wanted the Targaryen line snuffed out because he had hated that family. I know that there was a war because of Prince Rheagar who had taken Lady Lyanna to Dorn and Robert started a rebellion to rescue her which she was betrothed to him. Unfortunately Prince Rheagar and Lady Lyanna died, one at the hand of King Robert though during the siege he was not a king, it was the Mad King ruling at the time. Though he died too by the hand of Jamie Lannister who was part of the King's guard too. But to answer the question as well, I met her and her brother once." I said and smirked a little at the memory.

"You met Daenerys Targaryen? When and how did you ever meet her or have a run in with her? I mean she is with the Dothraki now and well I overheard that her husband died and that she is going to some of the cities in Esso." Samwell said and I saw him shiver in cold and I realized that it would be really cold for Maester Aemon.

"I have back when we were in Pentos for a while. My sister and I had been living in several different places for periods of time and we were there when Daenerys and her brother Viserys were there though Viserys was a jerk and Daenerys was a sweet girl, timid from what I remember, but she seemed very nice. Though I never got a chance to really talk to her since we left pretty much after I met her. That was a while ago and I met her on accident too because I wasn't supposed to be out at night and I couldn't sleep so I went and listened in to my septa talk with Illyrio then while heading back to my room is when I met her." I said evading the rest of the story of how I met her and her brother.

"Wow I would love to meet her one day but of course I have my own responsibilities to uphold too and right now I just can't. Who would be able to watch Maester Aemon and take care of Gilly but then I have to go train to become Maester." Sam said and I totally understood because that was life in general either you could or you couldn't and I knew what it meant.

"If I ever met her again I will make sure that she knows that one of the brothers of the Night's Watch in Westeros would love to meet her if you would like." I offered with a smile of caring and I would whenever I did see her again.

"That would be great if you could for me and I hope that when you do, you will be able to confirm that she has dragons to me and tell me of your adventures." Samwell said giving me a tired but genuine smile of friendship.

"Of course and I would love to know all of your adventures as well. It seems like our paths will meet again, sometime in the future. I hope that in the end that you are able to learn how to save lives Samwell, you are a caring person and a good person, I see it in your eyes. I do however have one more question for you. Does Jon know of his mother?" I asked curiously but trying not to be intrusive of this information or that I knew the real story of his parentage.

"He does not and he wishes that he does but Eddard died before he could find out what his mother's name was and I hope one day that he will know the truth of it someday." Sam said and I saw sadness of not knowing someone's mother.

"I know the feeling. I never knew either my father or my mother. Septa Arra had raised both Eclipse and I and because of that we never knew the back story till we were in Asshai we learned of who our parents were. It was a tragic to learn of it but I already knew before then when we were in Pentos because of my spying on Septa Arra and Illyrio." I said growing weary and sad at the very thought of it and I knew, when I looked up, that Sam saw the sadness in my eyes too.

"I am so sorry to hear you never found out till so late but at least you know their names now." Said Sam and I nodded and smirked.

"I am alright with it and it explains a lot. Oh, before I leave I should make sure that you guys stay warm." I said walking to the fire place and without any wood but scraps of what was found to attempt one I summoned fire to me and I lit the fire place to give them warmth so that Maester Aemon could be warm.

"How? How did you manage to light a fire and with nothing to start a fire with in your hand?" asked Gilly who I noticed was watching me closely and I had to chuckle a bit because I understood her a bit.

"That is a story for another time and when I meet up with you both in time. I hope you both have a good night and I hope you manage to get to Olds town and that you become a great Maester someday Sam and Gilly I hope your son grows up strong and make you proud." I said bowing and leaving the room back to the palace hoping one day that I could seriously meet up with them again or even go to olds town to see them.

As I walked back to the room I was lost in thought of what Sam had told me of Jon Snow and wondered if Septa Arra knew of this and if she did I also wondered why she didn't tell us sooner about what our brother was up to and I felt bad too that we never got to meet him. It felt weird that we knew so little about his life. Then again he most likely never knew about us because he grew up thinking that Eddard Stark was his Father, though in fact he was the only father figure that he knew so I personally didn't blame him. I hope one day he would find out about us and that we would search each other out too.

I looked up at the sky before going into the Palace and I wished that one day, soon, we, Eclipse and I, could see our brother and that we could have been of some use to him some day and I hope that he would not panic when he found out that he had two sisters. From what I knew he, if Eddard Stark, our uncle, was his real father he would have had two sisters so it wouldn't have made that much of a difference but I hoped he wouldn't care. We would take back what was ours and we will save Westeros. I knew things were in trouble there but then how could the three of us save Westeros. I then entered the palace sneaking back into my room I shared with Eclipse and gazed at my dragon Egg, wondering what Jon was really like too and how everything in our lives were turning into chaos.

"I know you don't mean to but I hope one day you will realize you can't control us forever, we are old enough to take care of ourselves and maybe one day you will realize we aren't yours anymore." I whispered to the egg though really thinking more of how Septa Arra was and wanted control and to keep us safe but for how much longer. That was when I heard the blood curdling scream and it was coming from Septa Arra's room. Eclipse woke from the sound looked over at me at my dragon's egg and I looked at her.

I rushed out of the room and went straight to the room where Septa Arra slept and I busted through the door not knowing what to expect but what I did see was not a pretty sight to behold and it was something I wish I hadn't seen it. I saw Septa Arra dead with her life's blood seeping out on the floor being drained from her neck and standing over her was a black hooded figure who held what looked like a sharp dagger. I couldn't see the face but the person was tall and thin but looked strong enough to take out a fully trained guard or anyone in general.

I was Angry and I let my anger get the best of me, both ice and fire came at will and I could feel the flames heat up my right arm and ice cool my left as I fired both at the intruder. I didn't know how but the figure seemed to dodge every attack and was coming right at me and I could feel myself panic at the thought that I was next. That's when I felt the presence of Eclipse by my side who saw what happened and I could feel the flames appear for her and I don't know how but it felt like we were stronger when we combined our own forces together but neither of us could seem to hit the target. That's when I somehow struck the figure with ice in the left shoulder and the scream that echoed in the room was so horrible, so inhuman that both Eclipse and I flinched and because of the strike to the figure with ice the figure leaped out of the room and I rushed to the window and saw the figure running. Running to where?

"Who could have done this Nyx? Why would anyone want Septa Arra killed? She never harmed anyone and she was sweet and caring." Eclipse said and I understood why she would ask that for Septa Arra was sweet and caring and I wouldn't know, all I knew was that we weren't safe here, we had to get out.

"I really don't know Eclipse but I believe that they started with her and they were headed our way to get us out of the picture. I have no doubt about that and I know this that we are not safe here anymore and we need to get out of here quickly." I said hoping I didn't cause anything to happen to Septa Arra by thinking what I did as I glanced down at the face of our dear companion Septa Arra who had been like family to us, a mother.

"Where do we start? Oh gods be kind how could they do this to any of us in general." I heard Eclipse as she sobbed and I didn't blame her I would have felt the same way and I still did but I had to keep a level head to keep Eclipse steady.

"Eclipse, I know that right now you are in a panic but we can't afford to lose our heads now. Pack your belongings, grab your dragon egg, I will be right behind you doing the same thing. We will have to get out of here. Now. Come on Eclipse we have to do this right now." I said pulling Eclipse with me to our room and grabbing a bag and what belongings I could to fill the bag.

I filled it with things I knew I would need and grabbed my egg. I glanced at the bottom of my chest that held a small bag of gold and silver and I snatched it and ran back to Septa Arra's room and found a little larger bag of gold so that we could somehow get a ship to take us to Westeros or somewhere out of the city. I saw Eclipse grab as much as she could and I knew she was ready to collapse, I didn't blame her I would have done the same but my mind was to get out of there as quick as possible.

"Where are we going to go Nyx? Who will take us in and where or how are we going to get to where ever we should go?" she asked as she grabbed a bag of money too and before I had an answer, I knew what we should do.

"I have an idea but it is going to be a longshot. But it is worth something if we can get out of here and safe." I said and that's when we headed to Samwell and Gilly. We were going with them regardless.

We got to Gilly who told us that Samwell tried to find Dareon and I became worried, that's when Samwell came through the door gasping and then he noticed Eclipse and I with what little belongings we had and carrying what was dragon Eggs. I knew we had some explaining to do and I worried we weren't going to be able to come with but we had to and we would pay if we must.

"Sam, this is my sister, Eclipse. We have to hide out, for both Eclipse and I were just found and we were going to be murdered just like our poor Septa in her room, we just were able to escape. I hope you don't mind Eclipse or I joining you do you?" I asked as he searched my face.

"No, that's fine, I understand and I promise nothing will harm either of you. How did you two come to be in possession of two dragon eggs?" he asked though I knew he probably thought we stole them and that was why we were being chased and were going to be murdered.

"That's all I ask of you though we may be able to protect you guys but right now any company is better than no company right now. We were given these dragon eggs while we were in Asshai under the company of a witch who happened to gift them to us. I will explain later who we are, though right now isn't the time. Why are you all wet?" I asked as I noticed Eclipse was going to ask the same thing.

"I was thrown into the water and Xhondo saved me and he mentioned that we were able to come with him on his ship Cinnamon Wind to Olds town. I believe you two should be able to come with if you had the coin though I have no to help you. We need to pack they plan on leaving soon." Samwell said as he gathered his things and I swung my bag on my back.

"That was nice of them. Do you honestly think they would allow us to come with you? I hope so for my sister and I can't stay here for very much longer." Eclipse said as she swung her bag in a better position on her back.

"It was and I believe so, he seemed kind enough and well if you have to get out of here then I don't blame you for needing to get out of here. Especially if someone is attempting to kill you." Sam said as he finished packing what little they had into a bag.

"Do you need help with Maester Aemon? We could help you if you needed it though I hope that he would be able to walk because, though Eclipse and I are strong, we won't be able to carry all of him." I said worriedly and seeing how feeble Maester Aemon was I knew that we had to figure out some way to get him to the ship.

"Any help right now would be great and I don't want to put too much pressure on Gilly who has to carry the babe and it would be nice for the help." Sam said and I could see him trying to coax Maester Aemon to get up so that they were able to go down to the ship.

It took both Eclipse and I to help get Maester Aemon down to the ship which was hard to do because of course he was old and we had to move slowly. I knew that Eclipse was anxious to get down and out of the city and because of the attack she was extra jumpy and I couldn't think about it at the moment till we got on the ship and we were setting sail. Once we got on though my breathing slowed and thankfully Xhondo did offer us to sleep in the same cabin as Samwell, Maester Aemon, Gilly and the babe and we did pay him gold for the voyage which didn't bother Eclipse or I we had gold for food and whatever we needed when we reached Old's town. We both were just happy to be able to get out of there and quickly. Sam came down about an hour later and sat down next to me and I explained everything to him. Our parentage, Eclipse and I and though I mentioned a boy I never said the name of Jon, how we came to have a dragon eggs and why we were always on the run and traveled City to city though it was going to be a long journey for us. We never intended to go to Westeros so soon but it had to be done.

After a while When everyone but Eclipse and I were asleep we both were just to wound up to actually fall asleep we just glanced at each other as we both held our dragon eggs. I hoped beyond hope that one day these dragon eggs would hatch. I had let Maester Aemon hold one since we found out he was a Targaryen and I couldn't deny him. As I looked at my egg I traced the silver on the edge of each scale like edge, it was strangely beautiful and exotic and that's when the egg began to crack and open.


	4. Chapter 3 (Jon)

**Chapter Three**

Jon was pacing back and forth on the wall. He was on watch duty which didn't bother him but he would have rather be out beyond the wall still looking for his Uncle Ben though he knew that he would have to abandoning his post here and he already was in trouble for fraternizing with the Wildlings and the fact that he was now known as a traitor to several especially killing half hand. He wasn't thrilled with the prospect of what he had to do but he was ordered to do it and it was either obey orders or disobey and that was one thing he couldn't do. He remembered what his father said about doing the right thing.

'Sometimes doing the right thing is that it was never easy but it was something you have to do no matter what even it makes you look back in other people's eyes.'

He just wished that the other black brothers would understand besides Sam and Maester Aemon who seemed more understanding and knew where he stood. At least they didn't blame him for his actions and though he may have fallen in love with a Wildling spear wife. He did love her but he was also bound by his oath as a brother of the Nights watch and he didn't or hadn't wanted to break his oath but things had to be played out. Jon stopped and looked out beyond the wall remembering the time where he wished that his life wasn't so complicated, though it was and still was.

 **Flashback Memory:**

He was in the yard with his half-brother Robb working on their sword work though he always could feel Catelyn watching him though she always seemed to hate him because he was Ned's bastard son. He wondered why she always hated him besides him being her husband's baseborn son never to inherit anything. He always was the one that was blamed though on things but his father was never punished him but Catelyn she always had a thing out for him always punishing him for things he never did but he would take the blame for his half siblings.

"Come on Jon. I know you are better than this!" Robb said making Jon look up at his brother making Jon smile.

"You want me to beat you down?" he asked laughing and came at him hard swinging and swinging causing Robb to back up till his back was up against the wall and Robb was drenched in sweat running down his face.

"That's better. That's the brother I know." Robb said laughing and smiling lowering his sword hand gasping for air.

"Of course. We should take a break for the day." He commented and laughed as he put his practice sword and took robs and put his away for him.

"Yeah your right. I will grab Bran, he wanted to practice with the bow and I promised I would help him." Robb said going to go grab Bran and while he went to do that he went to go and change into something he didn't cover in his own sweat.

On the way to his room he heard angry voices in one of the other rooms. It was Cate and the other one was his father. He wanted to know what they were arguing about and he stopped by the partially opened door and waited to hear what he could.

"Cate I am so very sorry. It's not that I don't want to tell him and he does deserve to know who his mother was and that he should know more of his history but I don't think it's the right time yet." Ned said who sounded calm but seemed to be agitated and that there was more than what was being said.

"I don't think Jon would even say anything about his heritage to anyone especially to the king. Jon isn't stupid and I only ever see him ever telling our children and knowing them they wouldn't be dumb enough to say anything." Said Catelyn who just sounded exasperated.

"I will tell him when I see him I guess I have no choice and I am unsure knowing that he will really want to know who his mother was and I would too if I were him. This is harder than it looks Catelyn I just don't know how he will act. It's not something he will take lightly after thinking one thing this long then being told one thing after all this time. I know I told you and my reasoning was so you wouldn't think what I knew would be thought and it was honorable and I know this would be the honorable thing too, however I should have told the boy sooner than now." Ned said and Jon could hear him heave a great sigh one that told Jon that his father was stressed out about telling him something important and he didn't blame his father for it but the problem could he really say that not knowing what the real truth?

Jon didn't stay to hear the rest, he went to get dressed and get back down to help Bran, the boy looked up to both of them though he felt like Bran looked up more to Robb but Jon knew that bran adored him just the same. As he was changing he wondered what his father really meant but he had to let it go but how can he? He wanted to go and ask but he didn't want to appear rude or that he was eavesdropping on their conversation which was of course rude but he would ask when his father wasn't distracted and when he was alone, though not right away but the question was when?

Soon after he was down helping Bran with Robb and he knew Bran loved practice especially when he was with him and Robb, since both had the patience for him and though it seemed that Bran was more relaxed. He spotted Catelyn and then his father watching and wondered what they both were thinking but stopped wondering, he didn't ask to many questions especially where Catelyn was concerned since she didn't say much or care to much for him but he didn't blame her, how could she? That's when another arrow appeared from their right and of course he should have realized it was Arya who shot it, he should have known, that little sneak. He couldn't help but laugh.

 **End of Flashback**

He still wondered who his mother was and he wanted to still know and hoped that one day he would know. It hurt that he and his father never got that talk like they were going to have but then again things happened and they had to deal…all of them. His time up on top to look past the wall and another brother came to take his place and as Jon was heading down he was thinking that he should send a raven to Maester Luwin in regards to this for he had a thought that he would know or had anything to lead him in the right direction. As he got to the bottom he had made up his mind to do just that and he went to his area and started writing to Maester Luwin. When finished he looked down and re read what he wrote which after re read it he was satisfied with what he wrote.

"M'Lord the King, Lord Stannis, would like a word with you in his room if you so would go to him. You know we shouldn't keep him waiting." Came one of his brother's voices into his room.

"I will be there shortly. I have to send a Raven first. Please kindly let the king know I will be attending him shortly." Jon said as he stood and went to the rookery.

"Of course my lord, right away." Said Edd. Jon was getting exasperated and tired of being summoned to the kings quarters all the time like a common dog but whatever the king wanted he had to go to him, Stannis wasn't a patient man and one that always was a hard man and one to never piss off. He stocked off to Stannis's Quarters wondering what the man wanted since he wanted to take on Winterfell didn't help since the Boltons held Winterfell and they were the ones that betrayed his brother to the Lannisters and one thing he disliked was traitors and they were traitors in his eyes. He knocked, then entered the quarters.

"My Lord you asked for me and here I am. You wished to discuss something with me? What can I do for you?" he asked politely for that was how his father had taught him to be, polite and waiting for the right time to speak when spoken to.

"Good you are here Lord Commander. I wanted to discuss with you what you can tell me of Winterfell for I know you lived there all your life. There must be something there something special that no one has said anything about something of great value." Stannis said looking up at Jon from his map of Westeros

"Well, My lord, as for secrets it isn't known to me for it hasn't released anything that I have ever found and I can tell you as much as I can of Winterfell though now the Boltons hold it which obviously you are aware of this for you wouldn't be asking about any secrets about Winterfell. There is no breaching the walls though I am surprised it had somehow happened with the Iron born." Jon said as he waited patiently wondering what Stannis really wanted.

"I still would appreciate any information you have on Winterfell and I also would like you to come with me there if at all possible. I understand that you have responsibilities here as Lord Commander but if you could I would appreciate your help taking back your home and getting the North's help." Stannis said and watched with a stern look that never seemed to have changed even if he was happy.

"You know very well I can't leave my post my lord I have a responsibility here that prevents me from joining you, however you do have the support from us but we are not supposed to take sides on matters of war like this. However I will give you all of the information that I can of Winterfell that I can." He said though he knew that he should be careful on what he tells.

"I understand your responsibilities and what kind of position I am placing you in. However whatever information you can willingly give me is better than no information at all and any information would be helpful." Stannis said turning slightly.

With that being said Jon told Stannis everything he knew about Winterfell and how to really try to get the northerners help on his claim to the Iron throne and what he had or should promise them in return. Though knowing what little he knew of Stannis, the man was not known to beg for them to join him but he would make offer after offer to give them what they may want or need since he appeared to be a man of his word. Jon was more concerned with how they were going to get Winterfell from the Boltons in general but then, it really wasn't his concern any more but in many ways it was because Winterfell was his home and would always be his home and no matter what he wanted to go and help Stannis claim Winterfell but who would take his place. After he explained everything he could he fell silent, waiting, watching and hoping that was all that Stannis wanted.

"Is there anything else you would like my Lord? That is all I can give you and offer you on Winterfell from my own memory of my home. I hope that it plays out well for you." He said as he watched Stannis pace back and forth.

"There is nothing else. You may go, you have been helpful Lord Snow and if your information has played very useful for me to get to Winterfell then I will make sure that you are well rewarded for this information and when I come into my throne I will make sure that you receive the last name Stark as well and relieved from your bastard status you currently shoulder." Stannis said dismissing Jon who then bowed out of the room and went to his quarters and sat at his desk hoping that it was everything that he could remember. He rubbed his face and sighed probably should be going to bed.

As he was crawling into his bed to get a few hours of sleep he was wondering how his siblings were doing as he was worried about their safety and how things were playing out for them. He hoped that they were all surviving, at least what was left of his family. He soon did fall asleep but it was not peaceful at all it was more dark more nightmarish.

 **Vision/Dream:**

The hall was so dark that it was nearly black, he could hardly see any movement and he couldn't hardly see his own hand in front of him. He knew he had to move forward so he gently touched a wall on his right, it was made of stone which he could tell by the touch. He moved forward, not really knowing where he was going but knowing that it would lead him to something, something astounding and he wondered what secret it would lead him to what knowledge he was supposed to know. That was when he noticed a soft light down the hall from a window, if it was a window, maybe he would know where he was and what he had had to know but he knew that it would be the first rather than the second.

As he approached the window he was more concerned with how things would look and what really was out there. He was more afraid of what he would see rather then what he would not see and maybe it would explain a lot more from what he felt in his gut that what he was seeing was more to do with self-discovery then he would fully understand the true meaning of what he was meant to do in this life and who he was. His father never told him of his mother and maybe that was the problem, maybe that was what he wanted to know or that he would discover. Coming to the window he saw himself and Robb playing in the court yard, big surprise there, in reality it wasn't that surprising to him and to no one else that knew him. That's when he heard father's voice.

"I don't want Jon to know yet. That's why this chest must be hidden at all cost, somewhere where Jon can never find it until he is truly ready to open the chest and know who he is. I have kept it a secret all this time Maester Luwin and he can't know. It is bad enough that Cat despises him though she knows of his parentage but she has to keep up appearances for the sake of protecting him from Robert and if Robert knew he would want Jon killed the moment he set his eyes on the boy. It also would be bad enough that I will, when he comes to me with questions when the time comes, I have to answer about his two sisters as well. I would have taken the girls but they were obvious and I couldn't blend them in like I could with Jon for Jon was the one that looked more like me where as the girls liked like me but had their father's traits of eye color and hair. I was sorry I couldn't take them when I should have since they are my family too." Ned said to Maester Luwin who looked worried but unfazed with the prospect.

"My lord I believe it wise in you doing this for the boy's safety but my concern is what if there comes a time when he discovers his real lineage and you are not around to answer those questions? What then my lord?" Maester Luwin said as they passed Jon in the hall, not even giving him a second glance making Jon very aware that he was in a dream…or was this maybe a vision, Jon couldn't tell either way and that made him very fearful at what was supposed to come. However in the end he had to follow them, he had to know what they were talking about, he needed and of course had every right to know what they were talking about since it was obvious it was about him and if, as it so happened it was, about him, he had to know the truth of what was going on.

"I don't plan on leaving for a long time yet and when the time comes to where he needs those questions answered I will be around to answer them. However, if it so happens that I am not I do entrust to you to answer those questions for me or, if it so happens that you are not around to answer them, I will entrust, besides Cat, to Benjen for I trust him with my life. A time will come where he will need to know, I know that and he will." Ned said who turned and came face to face with a solid wall, or what Jon believed as a solid wall until now as his father pressed on a white/grey, one that was lighter than the rest of the stones. And it revealed a doorway to another hallway which was short that lead to a room and there, his father, placed a chest.

"I do hope so my lord and if none of us can answer them I hope you left a long letter explaining everything, at least to the best you can in the chest." Maester Luwin commented looking at the black oak chest with iron nails and a lock that appeared to be a puzzle that had to be solved in order to open it which he wondered what it meant but that would come.

"I did at least if it lead to that and it should help for now. I just hope that I am around to answer as much as I can but I did leave a long letter for him." Eddard said as he sighed. That was when the vision disappeared.

 **End of Vision/Dream**

Jon woke up gasping. He wanted to know what this meant and without having found his uncle and finding out that Eddard was gone. All he knew was that he had to travel to Winterfell and quickly.


End file.
